duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Glory
Glory Creed I shall be valorous. '' ''I shall be dependable. '' I shall be generous.'' '' I shall protect the weak. '' I shall slay the Wyrm. Glory is a measure of physical prowess and courage. It is earned when Garou face down the enemies of the Nation and destroy them without regard for personal safety. Glorious garou live their lives like action heroes. There is an expectation in the Nation for ahrouns to be the most glorious, followed by galliards. Theurges and ragabashes have much less social expectation of putting themselves on the front lines and philodox are somewhat of a middle ground. Earning Glory In Dusk The way to earn Glory in Dusk is to have your character engage in combat- especially diced combat. Combating the Wyrm wherever it dwells and breeds is a glorious act. Its assumed that all Garou are fighting banes, corrupt humans and other minions of the Wyrm off-panel but a Garou's deeds need to be seen and heard about in order to provide renown. Storytellers and plot monkeys are usually happy to provide characters with conflict-driven scenes, but players need to take initiative and create combat scenarios for themselves and others too. Helpful tips for running group combat scenes and a list of pre-made antagonist templates will be up on the wiki soon. To Petition For Glory In order to petition for a dot of Glory, include a brief synopsis of all the combats, duels, and grand adventures your character has been involved in that month. It should include links to posted scenes and news & events threads that describe it. If you run a combat adventure for other players *PLEASE* post about it in the news & events thread. Players should also think about what off-panel adventures their characters are having. What are they doing to serve the Nation in the background while they are in the box? Write up short solos or insert these mini-adventures into the text of other scenes and then when its time to petition for renown, have a list of this flavor-text ready to be included. WtA characters lose Glory when their acts make them seem like less-then-capable warriors. Kinfolk are not expected to be naturally glorious. Its only when a kinfolk steps up and declares themselves to be a warrior of Gaia and seeks to fight in partnership with the Garou that they are judged by this same standard. Ahrouns and galliards are expected to be more glorious in battle than theurges and ragabashes by the traditions of the Nation. Note that no one, of any auspice, is ever punished for being glorious. Losing Glory Inglorious actions may include: * Displays of fear and cowardice * Acts of incompetence in battle * Bad tactical leadership * Refusing to fight the Wyrm * Refusing to accept a proper Challenge * Decisions that cause unnecessary loss of life or damage to Gaia * Neglecting Sept duties or performing them poorly Not sure if something is glorious or inglorious? Ask other players for advice. return to Renown return to Werewolf Main Page Category:Werewolf Category:Renown Category:Rules